With the development of display panel technology, more and more high resolution (such as 4K, 2K; 8K, 4K; 16K, 8K) has become the technical goal that people pursue. However, with the increase of the resolution, the charging index of the panel is increasing rapidly. The increasing charging index, namely, RC (R indicates an electrical resistance value, C indicates a capacitance value) will make colors displayed on the panel uneven; at the same time, the increasing of the resolution will also lead to a sharp reducing of the charging time, for example, in the case of constant frequency, a charging time for 2K, 1K is t, a charging time for 4K, 2K is t/2, a charging time for 8K, 4K is t/4, and a charging time for 16K, 8K is t/8, and insufficient charging will affect a penetration rate of the display panel. Due to the superposition of these factors, the display effect and the penetration rate of liquid display panel are seriously affected. Moreover, due to the influence of manufacturing processes of the thin film transistor, boundaries respectively of two adjacent thin film transistors at least partially overlap, and color deviations will be produced in overlapped regions, which will affects the display effect.